


I'll keep you warm, dancing in a downpour

by kintsukuroi99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintsukuroi99/pseuds/kintsukuroi99
Summary: Hujan mengepung mereka, tirai air menebal, kota terasa jauh bagaikan dunia di balik bola kaca—dan ia berharap waktu dapat berhenti saat itu juga.





	

_Hujan_ , ia hampir-hampir menyeringai ketika menatap awan mendung yang menebal di balik atap-atap rumah; untuk sekali ini saja rasanya ia tak keberatan jika cuaca muram yang mendominasi kota bertahan seharian. _Hujan, tepat di tanggal empat belas Februari, dan gadis-gadis itu mungkin akan berkabung seharian._

"Wajahmu…" Yamaguchi bergumam geli di samping Kei, satu tangan menutupi senyum di wajahnya. "Semua kedongkolanmu benar-benar _tertulis_ di wajah, Tsukki."

Mengangkat bahu, Kei membenarkan tali tas di salah satu pundak, lantas menutup loker sepatu dengan gerakan abai. "Beri aku alasan untuk _tidak_ merasa dongkol."

"Mm, setidaknya kau beruntung karena mendapatkan camilan yang sangat banyak? Cokelat-cokelat itu kelihatan enak!" Yamaguchi mencoba menjawab tantangan ringan dari Kei seraya menunjuk plastik besar berisi cokelat yang tengah Kei genggam dengan sebelah tangan. Bersemangat. "Kau bisa memakannya saat menonton film atau mengerjakan tugas. _Dan_ kau tidak perlu repot-repot ke _konbini_ untuk membeli makanan manis sampai dua minggu ke depan."

"Aku akan membuangnya ketika kau tidak melihat."

"Jangan berani-beraninya." Terkekeh, Yamaguchi menyikut pelan sisi tubuh Kei, lantas tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan membantu menghabiskannya, tapi… jangan dibuang."

Kei tertunduk. Separuh wajahnya tersembunyi di balik ikatan syal selagi ia menatap kotak-kotak cokelat yang ia jejalkan sembarangan dalam satu kantung plastik. Pita merah, bungkusan berwarna pastel, kartu-kartu terikat rapi menggunakan benang warna-warni. Ada beberapa kotak cokelat yang mencantumkan nama, tetapi sisanya hanya disemati kartu ucapan anonim. Selalu seperti ini efek Hari Valentine untuk Kei: barang bawaan yang bertambah, juga cokelat yang mustahil bisa ia habiskan sendirian. Sekali lagi Kei menghela napas, berat. Betapa ia tak habis pikir apa yang membuat gadis-gadis itu begitu bersemangat menyambut tanggal empat belas Februari, apa sebenarnya _pengaruh_ dari semua cokelat ini karena sampai kapanpun ia takkan bisa membalasnya Maret nanti—juga mengapa Yamaguchi bersikeras agar Kei menerima seluruh cokelat ini.

Ia melirik Yamaguchi. Ia memperhatikan si pemuda yang kini berdiri bersisian dengannya, hampir melupakan fakta bahwa dalam hitungan menit mereka harus menerobos hujan hanya dengan menggunakan sebuah payung. _Tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh_ , ia menyimpulkan tanpa kesulitan, sebab hujannya kini tak lagi berupa gerimis. Angin menghentak ribut di balik jendela gedung sekolah, membawa keping-keping es yang menciptakan suara berisik ketika membentur atap. _Dingin, seharusnya kau memakai jaket yang lebih tebal—kau boleh meminjam jaketku_.

Kei memainkan bagian tepi jaketnya, menimbang-nimbang dalam diam sementara wajahnya terasa agak menghangat. Mengapa hingga kini ia selalu kesulitan mengungkapkan isi benak pada Yamaguchi? ia pikir ia sudah terbiasa, namun nyatanya tidak—mungkin semua ini adalah bagian dari kimia perasaan yang selalu menolak bekerja sama dengan Kei. Merepotkan sekali.

"Tsukki…?"

"Ah, maaf." Kei berpaling, mulai melangkah keluar dari ruang loker sepatu. Yamaguchi menyusul Kei tanpa kesulitan seraya membawa payung berwarna biru gelap yang sudah dibuka— _payung Yamaguchi_ , karena Kei selalu mengabaikan saran sang ibu untuk membawa payung, menganggap isi tasnya sudah penuh dengan buku pelajaran, kaus ganti, dan sepatu olahraga.

"Mau aku saja yang memegang, atau…"

"Aku saja."

Ia mengulurkan tangan, mengambil gagang payung dari genggaman Yamaguchi, dan ia ikut tersenyum ketika mendapati Yamaguchi tersenyum lebar. Yang mengiringi langkah kaki mereka setelah itu hanyalah suara air yang berkecipak di bawah sol sepatu, juga gemerisik plastik dalam genggaman. Napasnya berkabut, serupa awan putih yang serasi sekali dengan kota yang kelabu sebab dibalut hujan. Tanda bahwa musim dingin tahun ini mungkin akan bertahan lebih lama dari biasa.

Namun sesungguhnya, bukan trivia itu yang berlama-lama menghuni isi kepala Kei.

Ada yang meresahkannya; sesuatu tentang Hari Valentine, juga tentang pemuda di sampingnya. Ya, belakangan ini entah mengapa segala hal tentang Yamaguchi terasa lebih nyata bagi Kei. Presensi Yamaguchi, tawanya, kepeduliannya, setiap hal yang mengusik pikiran Yamaguchi, serta seluruh momen yang terjadi di sekitar pemuda itu…

Ia memperhatikan. _Lebih dari biasanya_ , Kei memperhatikan.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu."

Atas ujaran tiba-tiba itu, Yamaguchi menoleh. Pemuda itu mengerjap, menatap mata Kei lekat-lekat. "Kau akan memutuskanku di Hari Valentine, Tsukki?"

Ia tahu Yamaguchi hanya sedang berkelakar, tetapi tetap saja wajah Kei memanas. "Tentu saja tidak."

Yamaguchi tertawa, mengusap belakang tengkuk dengan gestur yang familiar bagi Kei. "Aku bercanda, bercanda. Maaf, Tsukki." Ada jeda, dan Kei bisa merasakan tatapan Yamaguchi di sisi wajahnya. Menelisik, dengan ketekunan yang sedikit berlebihan. Yamaguchi selalu melakukan itu ketika sedang berusaha menyortir isi pikiran Kei. "Mau membicarakan apa?"

"Tentang—" Jedanya kali ini sedikit lebih panjang. Kei berdeham, genggaman pada gagang payung mengerat. "Tadi siang. Aku tidak sengaja… mendengarkannya."

"Mendengarkan… apa?"

Kei selalu membenci situasi ketika ia harus menjelaskan segalanya dari permulaan—ia pikir Yamaguchi lebih peka dari ini. Tapi apa boleh buat. Rasanya Kei akan menyesal lama jika ia urung mengungkapkan hal yang semenjak tadi siang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Mendengarkanmu." Ia berujar lagi, mata lekat-lekat menatap bayangan mereka yang terpantul di atas genangan air kotor. "Kau berbicara dengan… gadis itu."

Sesungguhnya, ini perkara remeh. Bukan pertama kali ia mendapati Yamaguchi meladeni gadis-gadis itu—para anak perempuan yang bahkan tak ia ingat nama belakangnya. Dan Hari Valentine selalu menjadi momen yang paling merepotkan: ketika para anak perempuan menghampiri Yamaguchi hanya untuk menitipkan cokelat, beralasan bahwa mereka terlalu gugup untuk berbicara langsung dengan Kei. _Payah sekali_ , Kei selalu memberi komentar yang sama setiap tahun, seraya bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Yamaguchi memiliki kesabaran yang tiada habisnya untuk semua itu. Padahal ia dan Yamaguchi sama-sama tahu, takkan ada yang berubah meskipun gadis-gadis tersebut menemukan keberanian untuk berbicara langsung dengan Kei.

Segalanya toh akan jadi sia-sia saja.

Dan tahun ini mungkin yang paling buruk, karena Kei _kebetulan_ mendengar apa yang Yamaguchi bicarakan dengan Ueda—gadis berambut panjang yang merupakan siswi kelas sebelah. Ada kotak cokelat yang diulurkan pada Yamaguchi, juga satu pertanyaan yang membuat Kei menyandarkan punggung di balik dinding dekat mereka, berharap keberadaannya tak serta-merta disadari.

' _Apa Tsukishima-_ kun _sudah punya kekasih, Yamaguchi-_ kun _?'_

"Ah. Ueda- _san_ , ya?"

Gumaman Yamaguchi menyela lamunan Kei. Plastik berisi cokelat yang tengah ia tenteng mendadak terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih berat. Kei mengangguk, menatap lumpur yang mengotori bagian ujung sepatu Yamaguchi. "Tidak sengaja mendengar kalian."

Mereka telah bersahabat baik sejak berumur sepuluh tahun. _Semestinya_ Yamaguchi bisa mengerti apa yang sedang Kei implikasikan dari kata-kata barusan, kan? Maka Kei menunggu Yamaguchi menjawab, membiarkan lumpur dari genangan air turut mengotori sepatunya seiring langkah kaki yang memelan, tetapi keheningan menemani mereka untuk sejenak. Kei merapatkan bibir. Hapal betul dengan gelagat Yamaguchi. _Kau tidak ingin menjawab_ , _ya? Yamaguchi?_

Betapa ia ingin merobek tembok tipis yang serta-merta terbentuk di antara mereka kini, lantas menjahit sisa jarak yang ada di antara mereka sehingga takkan ada lagi ruang kosong yang bisa diisi oleh keragu-raguan.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan pada Ueda- _san_ , kalau aku tidak sedang berpacaran dengan siapapun?" Kei menukas, pada akhirnya tak dapat menahan diri. Barangkali ada setitik kegusaran pada suaranya—jenis emosi yang sebetulnya tidak ingin ia tumpahkan pada pemuda di sampingnya, tetapi berujung menyeruak juga. Bisa dilihatnya pundak Yamaguchi berubah kaku, bibir pemuda itu turut merapat.

"Karena selama ini, itu yang biasa kukatakan pada mereka, Tsukki." Begitu kontras dengan kemasaman dalam setiap garis ekspresi pada wajah Kei, Yamaguchi menanggapi dengan ujaran pelan. Tenang. Seolah pertanyaan ini sudah lama ia antisipasi. "Dan tidak hanya pada Hari Valentine."

"Kau sebetulnya tidak perlu menjawabnya." Kei menghembuskan napas, menyadari ada rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi sisi pundaknya, sebab payung mereka toh terlalu kecil untuk menaungi dua orang. "Kau bahkan tidak perlu meladeninya."

"Tidak bisa begitu, kan."

"Kau terlalu baik."

"Bukan. Hanya saja, mereka… tidak bermaksud buruk."

"Hanya kau yang berpikir seperti itu." Ada afeksi di mata si _middle-blocker_ ketika ia menyengajakan diri untuk melirik Yamaguchi Tadashi, semakin sulit untuk mempertahankan rasa kesalnya lebih lama. "Kau memang terlalu baik."

Wajah Yamaguchi memerah. Mungkin wajah Kei juga. Mereka kini terombang-ambing dalam kesenyapan yang tidak bisa dinamai jenisnya. Penuh kecanggungan? Atau malah, kelegaan? Masih ada banyak pertanyaan di ujung lidah Kei. Juga rasa bersalah, karena ia tahu _dirinya_ lah yang barangkali membuat Yamaguchi memberi jawaban seperti itu.

"Aku menghargai perasaan mereka." Halus, Yamaguchi mencoba berargumen. "Kupikir mereka memang betul-betul menyukaimu."

_Dan, atas dasar apa?_ Bahkan ia tak yakin mereka bisa menuliskan kanji nama depannya tanpa melakukan kesalahan. Ia pikir Yamaguchi lebih patut disukai; Yamaguchi dan keramahannya, Yamaguchi dan kepeduliannya untuk orang-orang yang bahkan tak terlalu dikenal, Yamaguchi yang mudah membaur dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya—pemuda dengan mata hangat dan senyum lembut yang, Kei pikir, patut mendapatkan puluhan cokelat setiap tanggal empat belas Februari. _Ia bisa memberikan puluhan cokelat pada Yamaguchi setiap tahunnya—dan mungkin, itu pun takkan cukup._

"Kalaupun itu benar, tidak akan mengubah apapun." Setelah beberapa saat, Kei menanggapi lewat gumaman. "Kau tahu _siapa_ sebenarnya orang yang kusukai."

"Mm." Senyum malu menghiasi sudut bibir Yamaguchi, ketika pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala. "Aku tahu."

"… Karena itulah. Lain kali—um, kau tidak perlu berbohong lagi."

Gerimis telah berubah menjadi hujan yang diiringi petir sesekali. Deras. Air bercampur es, membentur permukaan payung bagaikan kerikil yang dijatuhkan dari langit. Dari sudut matanya, Kei bisa melihat Yamaguchi kembali mengangguk. Rona merah memulas kulit pipi si pemuda, dan senyum Yamaguchi bertahan lama bahkan meski pembicaraan mereka telah digantikan oleh keheningan. Kei ingin mencium pemuda itu sekarang juga, tetapi terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya—bahkan meskipun ia tahu hujan lebat dan payung biru tua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyamarkan keberadaan mereka.

Seolah Yamaguchi bisa membaca isi pikirannya, pemuda itu menoleh. Jika mulanya mereka berjalan bersisian, maka kini Yamaguchi mendekat. Bahu mereka bersentuhan. Tanpa Kei inginkan, detak jantungnya mengencang saat ia merasakan Yamaguchi menggenggam lengannya dengan sebelah tangan.

Kepala pemuda itu lantas bersandar di pundak Kei. Yamaguchi menghembuskan napas panjang, bahunya tak lagi kaku, seolah simpul yang selama ini mengetat dalam diri pemuda itu tengah terurai perlahan-lahan.

"Boleh, Tsukki?"

Reaksinya terlambat, ia tahu. Namun ia tetap mengangguk. "… Boleh."

"Mungkin kita harus berhenti membahas hal-hal seperti itu." Yamaguchi, masih bersandar seraya menggenggam lengan Kei, kini menukas dengan perlahan. "Apapun yang kukatakan pada gadis-gadis itu… tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa—bahwa—"

Kegugupan Yamaguchi juga datang dengan terlambat, dan itu membuat Kei mendengus geli. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang menggenggam payung, mungkin ia sudah merangkul bahu Yamaguchi. "Bahwa _apa_ , Yamaguchi?"

"…jangan pura-pura bodoh."

"Apanya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu." Mengabaikan gerutuan Yamaguchi, Kei tertawa pelan.

Langkah mereka lantas sama-sama terhenti untuk menunggu lampu merah di tepian jalan raya; Yamaguchi bersandar kian rapat, napasnya dekat dengan kerah _gakuran_ Kei, sementara Kei membiarkan helai rambut Yamaguchi menggelitik pipinya. Ini situasi yang terasa sedikit klise. Hujan mengepung mereka, tirai air menebal, kota terasa jauh bagaikan dunia di balik bola kaca, dan… benar, diam-diam ia berharap waktu dapat berhenti saat itu juga. _Terlalu klise._

"Kau harus menghabiskan semua cokelat itu, Tsukki."

Lampu hijau digantikan lampu merah, tanda mereka bisa segera menyeberang, tetapi tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang beranjak.

"Tidak mungkin bisa habis sendirian."

"Aku akan membantumu, kalau begitu."

"Aku…" Kei menyela. Ia sadar suaranya sedikit parau; entah itu karena kegugupan, atau karena ini pertama kalinya ia merasa ia begitu menyayangi seseorang, sampai-sampai ia kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasih pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Aku cuma ingin memakan cokelat darimu."

Yamaguchi kian tertunduk. Wajahnya terbenam di pundak Kei. "Rasanya… tidak terlalu enak, Tsukki."

"Biar saja."

"Keras kepala."

Kei tertawa, kekehan pelan di balik jalinan syal, dan ia tidak menyangkal. Ia hanya membiarkan bobot tubuh Yamaguchi bersandar padanya, sementara ia menghadiahkan kecupan singkat pada kening Yamaguchi ketika pemuda tersebut sedang tak melihat.

Betapa Kei semakin tergoda untuk meninggalkan plastik besar berisi cokelat-cokelat hadiah itu di bawah hujan besar, membiarkan kotak-kotak sewarna pastelnya terbenam di bawah genangan lumpur, karena ia tahu ia bukanlah orang yang pantas mendapatkan afeksi semacam itu—tetapi ia pikir itu mungkin takkan adil bagi pengorbanan Yamaguchi hari ini: mengatakan kebohongan yang pasti terasa getir di lidah, tersenyum seraya membagi simpati pada gadis-gadis yang tak terlalu ia kenal, mengutamakan orang lain di atas dirinya sendiri…

Cokelat-cokelat ini, ia pikir, adalah bentuk lain dari rasa sayang Yamaguchi untuknya.

"Nanti, aku ingin menciummu."

Kei Tsukishima berbisik di dekat telinga Yamaguchi. Ia mengabaikan wajahnya yang kembali memanas, paduan salju dan hujan di sekitar mereka mendadak tak lagi terasa membekukan. Telinga Yamaguchi kemudian turut memerah—dan Kei hampir menjatuhkan payung di tangan saat pemuda itu memeluknya erat-erat.

**Author's Note:**

> ehehe, belum telat buat bikin fic edisi Valentine's Day, kan? /DIGAMPAR/ sebenernya nggak ngerencanain buat bikin fic Valentine, tetapi gara-gara belakangan ini hujan terus, mendadak kepikiran ide buat bikin fic ini, deh. /yha/ romantis kan, mesra-mesraan di bawah payung tuh (TERSERAH)—DAN SAYA LAGI KANGEN TSUKKIYAMA, jadi… lahirlah fic ini. Hehehe. Semoga suka ya, terima kasih telah membaca~


End file.
